


Part 1, Chapter 1 “Emeritus Cumeth”

by A Ghoulish Concubine (VenusBrutalis)



Series: Ghouls Gone Wild [1]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusBrutalis/pseuds/A%20Ghoulish%20Concubine
Summary: When Sister Connie Lingus wrote Ghouls Gone Wild, an “erotic epos” that came to her through visions and dreams, it appears she wasn’t aware of how exactly Papa Emeritus and his Nameless Ghouls would enter our mortal world. Hence these stories are about the characters, and not what we perceive them to be, i.e. a band.Her visions were seen through the eyes of several willing women; for every Ghoul, a different one.So please enjoy, if you can, the tales of Papa Emeritus and the Nameless Ghouls, delivering diabolical sermons, and lots and lots of cock.And tongue. Of course.





	Part 1, Chapter 1 “Emeritus Cumeth”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written in mid-2012

”Come here, my child…” he said in a surprisingly calm manner, stretching his arm out, his gloved fingertips slowly caressing my neck. I didn’t want to look at him, didn’t want to look at his ghastly, albeit fascinating, face, the piercing eyes which could sense your every weakness. The light tried to force its way through the curtains in this old, damp room. A ruin, yet at the same time everything was intact in this sacrilegious chapel. He moved closer to me, but I refused to pay attention to his advances. I shivered as I felt his tongue lick my cheek; rough, warm, wet. My heart was racing, aching and torturing me. “I can feel your pulse… Your heart pumping…” he placed his hand over my heart, his thumb found its way through the folds of my clothes, and I bit my lip not to gasp as I felt it move in circular movements. He pushed me against the wall with surprising force, his hands massaging and kneading my breasts, his breath heavy and damp as he kissed and licked my neck. I wanted this, I wanted him; I had ever since the first time I heard his sermon. I was damned a long time ago.

I looked down and saw him tearing the fabric of my clothes to expose my breasts, which he softly spat on, covering them in his saliva. He saw me, and moved up again, “I will have you praying for mercy, on your knees, and on your back!” he hissed in my ear. This time I didn’t look away, instead I stretched my tongue out, and slowly licked his lips. The fabric of his robe felt cold against the wet skin on my breasts, as he pressed himself towards me, smothering me against the wall. His tongue intertwined with mine as our lips met, and I greedily accepted everything his mouth had to offer. The need for air was the only that separated his mouth from mine, and I could taste the blood on my lips from his bites. “I’m going to lick your wet cunt over and over again… Suck on your clit until you accept me as your only god, child…”

I whimpered at the sound of his words, I wanted his cock as deep inside of me as possible; I wanted him on top of me, panting, sweating, and cursing. I wanted him to fuck me senseless, to smother me, dominate me, to make me worship him, not only with my flesh, but with my soul. I had come willingly, and I knew that free will granted me to leave him at any time, should I wish it so.

His hands were all over my body, exploring the flesh and the folds, tormenting me. His tongue was intrusive, leaving wet trails wherever it saw fit, marking me with the taste of him. “Open your mouth!” his command was firm and delightful. I obeyed. A jolt of lust went through my body as his spit entered my mouth, and I swallowed it without taking my eyes off of him. “Such a perfect subject…” He fell to his knees, quickly pulling up my skirt, his hands spreading my thighs, exposing my wet lips and clit. I moaned as the tip of his tongue began to tease my clit, flicking at it, pressing against it with its tip. He pressed one finger inside of me, still wearing his gloves, and moved it slowly in and out. I couldn’t restrain myself; I began to move against him, against his mouth, wanting him to lick me harder. I sighed in disappointment when he stopped using his tongue, and I looked down at him as he pressed another finger inside of me, fingering me slowly as he looked at me. The leather felt surreal inside of me, yet it wasn’t unpleasant. “Please…” I whispered. His eyes darkened and became ominous, yet still so very intriguing. He closed his lips around that sensitive bundle of nerves, sucking greedily on it, his tongue swirling with delightful force. An orgasm was gathering inside of me, like a devastating storm; a welcomed release to this delicious torment. I moaned and whimpered, and I could hear him moaning too, and the sound drove me insane. I arched my back and screamed his name as the orgasm rode my body, yet my climax didn’t seem to stop him from tasting me, from licking me sore.

I could barely stand, and I began to squirm, to get away from his eager tongue. He pulled his fingers out of me and got up on his feet. He placed the two fingers under my chin, lifting my head to better meet his eyes. “I wasn’t finished, sweet child!” I shuttered at the sound of his voice, at how beautiful and stern it was. I could feel his bulge against my abdomen, and a jolt of electricity flew through my body at the thought of his cock inside of me, pumping in and out of my wet cunt, listening to his moans and curses while he fucked me like a beast. He kept staring at me, without saying a word. His eyes, however, spoke a language so twisted that I had to bite my lip not to moan. I could have sworn he was smiling. Emeritus let go of my chin and began to walk further into the darkness of the chapel, and when I wasn’t quick enough to follow him he turned around and gave me a frowning look. I took a step forward, but he shook his head, and raised his hand. He pointed at the floor. “You will crawl.” I hesitated. “Get down on your knees!” He emphasized every word with strict precision. I got down on all four and followed him. The floor was hard and unkind to my knees, yet I was too aroused to feel uncomfortable. He was sitting on an old couch; the deep red velvet had faded and was only a reminder of former glory, the dark wood had lost its shine. I was on my knees in front of him, and carefully I rested my head on his knee. He began to stroke my hair, and I closed my eyes.

“We will rest later; I’m far from finished with you… You are in great need of some divine punishment, my chosen one. You need to be reminded of your true God!” His voice brought me back from those blissful seconds of ease. I looked up at him, at his face which resembled a ghoul far more than a man. I stood up and was about to sit down on the couch, but he stopped me. “Your clothes are so inconvenient; I prefer to work with the naked flesh…” Emeritus got up and nearly tore my clothes off. His self-control was beginning to fall apart. I had to use all my strength not to smile at his emotions. Judging by the look in his eyes, he was ready to fuck me then and there. “You vile, gorgeous temptress… You must be punished…” He sat down again, a slight shiver was apparent in his voice and movements. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down, and I soon found myself on all four again, bent over his knees. His one hand was placed gently against my throat, the other stroking the arch of my back before teasing the skin on my buttocks with its fingertips. The first smack was glorious; stinging, but oh so pleasurable. I arched my back further, to better receive his gloved punishment. Emeritus spanked me harder, his grasp around my throat getting tighter. The sound of it all was adding to my insatiable lust, and I moaned and whimpered. The strokes became more frequent, and more intense. I knew there would be red marks on the fleshy curves; his marks. He moved his hand between my legs now, rubbing my clit feverishly. “Emeritus, please…” I didn’t even know what I begged for; for him to stop, or to make me come? He stopped. I tried to regain my breath, but as the gloved hand yet again hit my sensitive skin it was useless. “You will come when I let you come, do you understand?” I nodded. Another incredibly hard blow was delivered to my buttocks. “Answer me!” his voice was trembling. “Yes, Emeritus!” Tears were dwelling in my eyes, but not from the pain, but from the intensity of it all.

The spanking stopped. We were both breathing heavily now, and I eagerly awaited his next move. He moved away from underneath me, leaving me lying on my stomach. I shivered as he began to kiss my spine, tracing it with his tongue until he reached my sore cheeks. His tongue felt like a relief against the red hot skin, and I was amazed at his ability to show such tenderness. Emeritus covered them in soft kisses, nibbling carefully on the marks he himself had made. I whimpered as he sank his teeth into the flesh, yet it still made me yearn for him. I could hear him sucking on the skin; he was not content with just one kind of marks. When he was done he kissed his way back up again, his bulge pressing against my back. “Who do you worship?” he whispered quietly in my ear. “You, Emeritus, I worship you…” He began to move slowly on top of me, teasing me. “Do you want me to fuck you?” His words made me wet, even more than I already was. “Yes, please…” He got up on his knees and with a firm movement turned me over on my back. He spread my legs wide, and I could tell he was enjoying the sight. He licked his lips before he looked at me with a devilish stare. I wanted him so bad now, it was almost unbearable. Emeritus pulled his robe up, and unbuttoned his trousers. I gasped at the sight of his cock; this wasn’t the cock of an old man. Dark, coarse hair surrounded the thick shaft, the tip glistening with salty secret. I knew I wanted to taste it, to feel it against my lips, but that would have to wait. Now I only wanted Emeritus to fuck me senseless, to take me and make me his completely. He was teasing me now, the tip of his cock gliding across the wet lips, against my clitoris. I closed my eyes in sweet agony, why did he have to torment me like this? “Look at me!” his voice was like a whip. I opened my eyes. I loved his face; the grotesque perfection, the darkness in his eyes. A flame was burning in his eyes now, and with a forceful thrust he entered me.

The pleasure was beyond this world, and I locked my legs around his waist as he bent down on top of me, his cock reaching depths no other man had ever known. Emeritus was fucking me slowly, but hard and deep. He didn’t let go of his restrictions. Not yet. He didn’t take his eyes off me, nor I off him. The sight of him on top of me, combined with the feeling of him inside of me was unlike anything else. I listened to his heavy breathing, the concealed moans that emerged from his lips. It felt like I was being smothered by his weight, but the restriction turned me on even more; he could tear me to shreds if he wanted. Words in Latin were coming from Emeritus, but I could not understand them. I just listened to his voice. The thrusts became harder and more frequent now, and I had to use all my force to meet them. The couch gave in and began to echo our unholy ritual. “Fuck me harder, please, harder!” I begged him. My hands were clutching to the silk of his robe, my knuckles turning white. A deep moan came from his throat at the sound of my plea, and he increased the intensity. I licked his lips, moaning against his mouth. His tongue met mine, and I felt as if my body was being torn apart. “Do you like it when I fuck you? Do you like it when I fuck your tight cunt? Do you?!” he was beginning to lose it, to lose his self-control. I could only moan a “Yes…” as I was too far gone to speak, my mind was a blur. Emeritus fucked me in an unspeakable manner now, twisting my arms above my head, holding me down. He was so heavy; his robe sticking to my skin, his mouth so close to mine that when he exhaled, I inhaled. The sounds he made were diabolic, yet so beautiful.

The fire began to burn inside of me again, spreading within my body. “You are mine… Mine!” He hissed, staring at me with his incredible eyes. “Yes, Emeritus, I’m yours, you are my only Master!” The strength it took to talk nearly drained me, and I felt like a mould of clay underneath him; his to shape, his to own. I could feel that he was close too, and I gave in. The orgasm was beyond intense, lasting for what seemed like an eternity, twisting its way through every inch of my body and soul. Emeritus made a sound so chilling, so hauntingly bleak, as he made the final thrust and came deep inside of me. He sank together on top of me, mumbling a word. It took me a while to realise it was my name.


End file.
